Ginny Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: Ginny Weasley is ready to begin her second year of Hogwarts after a tumultuous first year. As she struggles to move on, will a pair of Ravenclaws and the mystery of an escaped prisoner get her out of funk?
1. The Leaky Cauldron

I was preparing for my second year of Hogwarts. I was hoping for a fresh start because my first was downright dreadful. I wasn't talking doing poorly on tests and having no friends dreadful, even though I didn't really have any friends. I was talking about finding a cursed diary, becoming friends with the spirit inside before he got me to do his bidding, which included releasing a deadly monster on all of the Muggle-borns that I knew. Fortunately, I only knew three and no one died, but all three students, as well as my brother's girlfriend (plus a cat and a ghost) ended up petrified. On top of that, the spirit's final act was to attempt to use my body as a way of returning to the world of the living. I only made it out alive because Harry Potter, my youngest brother's best friend had killed the beast and also destroyed the diary.

The final days of school were hell. Everyone thought I was either a stupid little girl that let herself get manipulated or an evil girl who only survived expulsion because she made up some story about being unable to remember anything. I had to take my exams in private because it got so bad.

Part of me wanted to just repeat my first year. I knew I couldn't go back, so maybe I could meet people who didn't know what I did. I could even be in a new house, despite the fact that my whole family had been in Gryffindor. I didn't feel like I embodied the traits of Godric anymore.

But I couldn't do that. I didn't know what how to talk to my family about it, especially Ron and Percy, even though the latter's girlfriend had only been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Coincidentally, she was also a muggle-born, but I didn't know that at the time.

The summer had been okay. My dad had won a trip to Egypt. He thought that the trip would be good for all of us and it was. It helped distract me from the turmoil. We had just gotten back and we were going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for two days before we left for Hogwarts. I headed to my room. I was under the impression that I would be getting my own room because I was the only girl of all my siblings. Needless to say, I was surprised when someone was already there and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw who it was.

"P…Penelope." I stammered. This was our first time speaking. I was terrified. I hadn't talked to anyone about it.

"Hi, Ginny." She greeted me. She seemed to notice my confused expression. "Did your family not tell you that we would be staying together."

"N…no." I replied. She then seemed to read my again.

"Ginny, you can stop being nervous." She told me. "I don't blame you for what happened. You had no idea what you were doing, and it is partially my fault as well. I could have left Hermione, but I chose to stay with her, fully knowing the consequences. Even though, I feel that I shouldn't have to, I forgive you."

I still didn't know if I could forgive myself. I wanted things to be different this year, but I had no idea if I would be able to move on.

"You know I have been thinking of something." She said. "This will be completely up to you, but I was wondering if you would be interested in transferring to Ravenclaw."

"What?" I questioned. "Can I do that?"

"Well it's extremely uncommon but it is possible." Penelope explained. "However, the transfer must be approved by the heads of both houses, as well as sorting hat. If it thinks you are worthy of a transfer, it can be done."

I didn't know what to say. My whole family had been in Gryffindor. I had done well on my exams and as strange as it seemed, I probably was ahead due to the fact that Tom had helped me with my homework and even taught me some spells that were above my grade level. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I would be any less of a pariah in Ravenclaw than I would be in Gryffindor.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it. I'd love to help mentor you, but I'll respect your decision if you say no." She stated.

I knew this was a decision that I should probably talk to my family about. I knew if I wanted to leave and they wanted me to stay, I shouldn't stay just for them, but I also didn't want them to hate me for it. So, I decided to bring it up at dinner.

Dad was in the middle of one of his spiels about work when I decided to speak up. He could probably tell the story another time.

"Dad, I have something that I need to say." I stated. They all looked surprised because I never spoke up at the dinner table. I never really spoke up at all. I felt nervous again as they all looked at me. I knew that I just had to say it. "Penelope brought something up while we were in our room. She asked me if I wanted to transfer…to Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Ron repeated in shock. It was then that Penelope stood up.

"I don't want to step on any of your family traditions, and I know that I'm not even part of this family, but I think having some guidance could help her and I could be the one to give it to her." The blonde explained. "I'm sorry. I should have brought this up with you first."

"Can someone even change houses like that?" Ron asked.

"It is possible." Dad said. "It usually requires special circumstances, which could be argued in this case. Of course, the sorting hat has the final say."

"There's something that I never told anyone." I admitted. "Part of the reason why I was so anxious was that when I was being sorted, the hat told me that I wasn't a sure Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but I'm pretty sure that I was put there because of my family. I kind of felt like I didn't belong."

"Honey, we're sorry that you felt you had to be in Gryffindor to please us." Mum replied. "If this is what you want, none of us are going to stop you."

She then looked at Ron, who still did not look happy.

"None of us are going to stop you." She repeated.

After dinner was over, I was went to get some more tea before I ran into something. I really hoped that it wasn't someone from school because I didn't want it to go around that I was cack-handed in addition to what they were already saying about me.

It was someone from school. Additionally, it wasn't just anyone from school, but Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the boy who survived Lord Voldemort's attack and who had saved me from his past self. My family didn't know that I refused to use any euphemisms for him.

"H…Harry." I stuttered. I always seemed to act like an idiot around him,

"Hi, Ginny, how are you?" He asked.

"Well." I replied. It was the only word that I could think of at the moment.

"How was Egypt?" He asked. However, before I could answer, the paper changed to an article on Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban "That's him. I can't believe that he escaped from Azkaban. People have told me that he's the reason that Voldemort found out about my parents."

"Was that ever proven?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean did they have proof that he did it, or just the testimony of others?" I asked. I was surprised as anyone that I was having a conversation with him.

"I don't know. I haven't looked into it." He admitted. "But I don't think that they would have put him in Azkaban if they didn't have reasonable doubt."

I wondered if maybe I should look into it. It was give me something to do, especially if I wasn't able to connect with people in my new house.

"Ginny, I need you to come with me." Penelope interrupted before noticing him. "Oh hi, Harry."

"Hello, Penelope." He greeted her.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Your mom said that I could take you to get new robes." The sixteen-year-old replied before she dragged me off. "See you at school, Harry."

For starters, Ginny is moving to Ravenclaw. I don't know whether or not this could actually happen, but I don't care. Also Penelope is played Ashley Benson (she does a decent British accent.) Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

I was nervous as we headed to King's Cross Station. I still wasn't sure why they hid the train in the middle of a Muggle train station. I also wasn't sure why we had to run through the barrier. I was a little afraid that I would run into it. Harry and Ron had last year, even though it was only because it had been tampered with. I still didn't want to go first. Fred and George were always willing to go first. I was also glad that the area between Platforms 9 and 10 was cloaked because it would look really weird if any Muggles saw us running towards a pole.

I decided to go with Penelope because I was nervous. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be on the train with me. That would mean that I would have to find my own seat. I sat with Fred and George last year, but I didn't want to do that again because they made a lot of bad jokes that not even an eleven-year-old would find funny.

I put on my new robes as soon as I got on the train. It felt nice to actually have new clothes for a change. I usually only got them for my birthday and Christmas.

I decided to look for an empty cabin and I quickly learned that there were none. My next idea was to look for a cabin with only one person in it and that I managed to find. I managed to find one with a second year Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair in it. I walked inside and put my trunk down. She had her face in an issue of _The Quibbler._ It was a magazine that was similar to what Muggles referred to as a tabloid. I wasn't sure if I should talk to her or if she wanted to be left to her reading.

I decided to go with the latter and sit in silence as the train moved. It would give a lot of time to think. I looked at the empty space on the right side of the robe where the Gryffindor insignia was on my old one. I knew the change was not set in stone yet, and it was possible that another Gryffindor symbol could fill the same spot. I was fairly certain that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. I was probably smart enough for it.

I still had to figure out know about the Sirius Black stuff. I wanted to know everything that I could about it. Everyone else seemed so ready to condemn him, but what if he was really innocent? I then realized that there was a source of news in front of me, even if it was an unreliable one.

"Excuse me." I asked as the girl looked up at me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. I wished that mine were that blue. "Do you see anything in there about someone named Sirius Black?"

"You mean the man who escaped Azkaban with the help of some vampires?" She asked. She had an Irish accent, though which part, I wasn't quite sure. Okay, so she didn't seem to have any useful information.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say hello earlier." She stated. "I didn't even notice that you were here. People tend to avoid me. My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Ginny Weasley." I introduced. I hoped that she wouldn't act weird when I said my name.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny Weasley." She replied. Her reaction seemed to be okay. Maybe she was one of the few who didn't know who I was.

At that time, the cabin door opened. I turned to see Ron standing in doorway.

"There you are." He remarked.

"Were you looking for me?" I questioned.

"I mainly wanted to know where you were." He stated.

"Luna, this is my brother Ron." I told her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He replied without a lot of interest. "Well I'm going to go now."

From there, Luna and I began to talk a little. She was a little weird, but I also found out that she lived with her father and her mother was dead. I supposed that it was nice just to have a conversation with her. I didn't bring up last year because I figured that it might scare her off.

At that time, the cabin door opened again.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked in irritation. However, this time it wasn't Ron. It was instead a figure in a black cloak. It looked kind of like a ghost. It came closer to me and all of a sudden I felt extremely cold.

It was then that images of last year filled my head: finding my hands covered in blood, walking against my will and opening the Chamber of Secrets. I was telling the beast who to attack. It was horrible. I grabbed my head because those were the kinds of things that I didn't want to see. What was happening? It was like my worst memories were coming out at once. At that point, I lost consciousness.

It was awoken by Luna a few minutes later. I was glad to know that I wasn't dead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a dementor." She explained. "They're guards of Azkaban. I knew that they were going to be coming. It's right here."

She then showed me an article.

"What did it do to me?" I inquired.

"Dementors feed off of your darkest memories and pain." She told me. "They seem to like people with extreme anguish because it wasn't interested in me at all. Your must have some really dark memories."

"You know last year how the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" I asked. She nodded. "That was me. I found a cursed diary and the spirit inside used me to cause all sorts of damage, eventually where he put me under a spell that would kill me."

"Oh, I knew that already." She said.

"You knew?" I questioned in shock. "If you knew who I was, why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about anything that you were uncomfortable with." She answered. "I know that was a very personal and scarring experience for you and I wanted you to tell me on your own. I also think you should eat this."

She then handed me a chocolate frog.

"Cocoa is a good way to gain your energy back after a dementor attack." She explained before I ate it.

"Thank you." I replied. "How did you know all of this?"

"It's all in the article." She stated. I couldn't believe that _The Quibbler_ actually got something right. I wondered if who their source was.

I still felt kind of cold for the rest of the ride there. Luna took the liberty to sit next to me and rubbed me a little to ease my nerves and warm me up. I wanted to know why everyone avoided her so much. Sure, she was a bit kooky but I had only known her a few minutes and I already wanted to be friends with her.

As soon as we arrived in Hogsmeade Station, Penelope came to me. I imagined we would need to do this right away. It would have to happen before the sorting ceremony. It was why I got on a boat with her. She started to take me to Dumbledore's office. I was nervous. At least it wasn't happening in front of the whole school. It still would probably be uncomfortable happening in front of any audience at all. To my understanding, Penelope, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore would be there. I slowly stood outside the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Penelope asked. "This is your last chance to back out."

"I'm ready for this." I replied after a sigh. "I want to see if I'm worthy of being in Ravenclaw."

The two of us stepped into the office. As I predicted the three of them were inside. I imagined that they had been informed of the circumstances by Penelope.

"Miss, Weasley, can you tell us why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. I was going to ask if he knew, but then I assumed that he did know and he just wanted me to say it.

"I was wondering if I could transfer to Ravenclaw." I declared.

"Oh yes, such a request has not happened in over thirty years." He said. "I think it would be best to start by telling us why you want to switch houses."

"Well I wanted to be in Gryffindor because of my family." I stated. "But I slowly start to feel like I didn't belong. The Sorting Hat said that I might do better in another house but put me in Gryffindor anyway. I also think that after everything that happened last year, this could feel like a new beginning."

"You do realize that Ravenclaw is held to a higher standard academically than the other houses, don't you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, I am aware." I replied. "I think that I can handle it. I want to move forward and I feel this is the best way to do so."

"Very well, you have our permission." Professor McGonagall told me. "However, this decision is not up to us. The Sorting Hat has the final say."

"I understand." I responded.

"Very well, Miss Clearwater, please retrieve The Sorting Hat." Penelope walked over to Dumbledore's shelf and grabbed the hat and walked back over to me. She then put the hat on my head.

"Hmm, this isn't the Great Hall." The hat declared. "It seems a little early…wait a minute. I know this head. Ginny Weasley. I had a feeling that we would be in this situation again at some point."

"Last year when you said another house would fit me better, what did you mean?" I questioned.

"Your intelligence is undeniable." It stated. "In fact, it has advanced beyond the normal level for a student should have after one year. If you wish to be in the house that I would have put you in if not for your desire to live up to your family's name then it would be: RAVENCLAW!"

Penelope gave me a hug and I couldn't help but smile a little. I hoped it meant that this year would be better. Of course, I still had to deal with the problems of the dementors and the fact that the guilt wouldn't just go away.

"Well it looks like you're going to need a new uniform." Professor McGonagall declared before she took out her wand. My tie changed from red and yellow to blue and silver and the Ravenclaw insignia was on my robe.

At that moment, I couldn't help but feel a little light-headed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"On the train, there was a dementor." I explained. "I'm kind of not feeling well right now."

"Would you like to see Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Flitwick asked. At first, I was considering the idea but I then that was where Penelope, Hermione and the other petrified students were kept. I couldn't go there.

"I think I would rather have a nap in her my room." I answered. I would need to figure out how to get into the Ravenclaw dormitory and I was pretty sure that Penelope could show me.

"I'll just take you there then." Penelope stated.

She led me to the Ravenclaw tower. I was nervous. It would be tough to make friends in a new house. Of course, I then remembered that Luna was in the house

It seemed that instead of a password, the Ravenclaw tower used a riddle. After a little bit of thinking, I was able to successfully answer it.

"So, this room is going to be different from your one in Gryffindor." Penelope said. "I modified the arrangements a few days ago. However, I didn't have enough for a full room, so there's only going to be three of you."

"What are the other girls' names?" I asked,

"Luna Lovegood and Mandy Brocklehurst." She replied. "Do you know either of them?"'

"Luna and I met on the train." I declared as I entered the room.

I got on the bed and on top of the covers. I really wanted to just lay down. I didn't know if I would fall asleep.

So, Luna appeared and Ginny is officially in Ravenclaw. Of course, she also had to deal with a dementor. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Hogwarts

I decided to wait in the room while the feast was happening. I didn't just want to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. I sort of felt like I needed to earn my place at the table. I wasn't sure if Ravenclaw would accept me, but I needed to try. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I tried to think of ways I could possibly win them over. I needed to show that I wasn't the same girl from a year ago. I wasn't sure how I would do that, but there would have to be a way. I was interrupting from my thoughts by the sounds of a door opening.

"Here we are." Penelope declared. She had a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes with her.

"Am I seeing things right now or is that Ginny Weasley?" The girl asked. I had never met her and she still knew who I was. That didn't exactly make me feel good.

"Yes, that's her." Penelope replied.

"But she can't be in here. She's in Gryffindor." The brunette argued.

"Actually, as of today, Ginny has officially transferred to Ravenclaw." Penelope explained. "Ginny, this is Mandy Brocklehurst. I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

Penelope left and I had a feeling that things were about to get awkward.

"Hi." I declared with a blush.

"I didn't know that you could change houses." She said.

"I didn't either until Penelope told me about it." I responded. I decided to see if I could find some common interests for us. "So, do you like…Quidditch?"

I couldn't believe that was the best I could come up with.

"I'd actually love to play for the Ravenclaw team, but I don't know if I'm good enough." She stated. I couldn't believe that I got lucky with that one. "So, you were under the Imperious Curse, right?"

I frowned. I supposed that I would have to talk about it. We were going to be roommates, but it still felt odd opening up to a stranger.

"I don't think so." I replied. "I think it was more of a possession. I can't explain it. I don't really want to explain it."

"Well if that happened to me, I don't even know if I would want to come back." She admitted as she put her things on one of the beds. "Is it true that it was Voldemort?"

That had to be the first time that I had ever heard someone say his name, at least without shuddering.

"Harry told me that it was a spirit of his younger self." I answered. "Can we please stop talking about this right now?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you." She told me.

"Well there is more about me than just what happened last year." I pointed out.

"Then tell me about that." Mandy replied. "What else is there to know about you?"

I realized that there actually wasn't a lot more about me. I hadn't done very much. I told her about my family and how I was the first of them in Ravenclaw. I wished that I had more to tell her.

It was a little while before Luna came into the room.

"There's only three beds in here." She commented.

"Penelope said that she had to pull some strings to make this happen." I replied.

"Oh, hi, Ginny." Luna greeted. "I see you're in Ravenclaw now."

"So, what are we the outcasts of Ravenclaw or something?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think that's what Penelope intended." I answered. I could see why she would think that about me and people did seem to think Luna was weird. "Do you think that people don't like you?"

"My father was a Death Eater." Mandy admits. "I don't like people knowing about it, but it seems people always found out. I have to work my bum off to prove that I'm not a Slytherin. I guess you could say that people don't like me."

"Well I guess it looks like we all have something to prove." I remarked. "We need to stick together. I think the three of us can show people that they're wrong about us."

At that point, my stomach rumbled. I probably shouldn't have skipped dinner.

"I don't suppose you know any spells to make me some food, do you?" I asked.

"Just tell Professor Flitwick that you weren't feeling well during the feast, bur you're hungry now." Mandy suggested. "I'm sure that you'll be able to get something to eat."

I had to admit that I was a little embarrassed, but I went down and did it. I got some food that I could take back to the common room. However, everyone was staring at me when I walked in. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to eat anymore.

"Enough of this!" Flitwick interrupted. For such a small man, he really knew how to command a room. "Miss Weasley is part of this house now and I want you all to treat her with respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor." The room chorused.

I then sat down and began to eat. It was still somewhat awkward, but the majority of the people stopped looking at me. One thing that I had enjoyed about Hogwarts last year was the taste of the food and that still remained true this year. I still felt kind of odd eating alone.

After I finished eating, I quickly returned to my room where Mandy was reading one of her textbooks and Luna was reading _The Quibbler_.

"So, are you feeling better, Ginny?" Luna asked. "I know what happened on the train must have been terrifying,"

"What happened on the train?" Mandy questioned.

"I got attacked by a dementor…" I replied.

"Oh lord, I still can't believe that they let the dementors on the train, much less here." Mandy replied. "I understand that they're trying to find this Sirius Black, but don't they know that they're dangerous to everyone else."

"Do you think that everyone could be wrong about Sirius Black?" I questioned as I began to change into my nightdress.

"How do you mean?' Mandy asked.

"I mean if he escaped from Azkaban, why hasn't he killed anyone yet?" I questioned. "It seems like something that a murderer would do."

"Well it would depend on how methodical he was being." Mandy commented.

"Could it also be possible that he changed?" Luna interjected.

"If he changed, why would he escape?" Mandy asked. "Why not just ask the Ministry of Magic for parole instead of knowing they would go away him?"

"Maybe he didn't think that he would be paroled." Luna opined. That was a theory, but I wasn't sure if it was the right one.

"I'm going to find more about this." I announced. "Mandy, do you want to come to try out for Quidditch with me?"

"I don't think that I'm good enough for that." She stated as she put her book on the nightstand.

"But you won't know if you don't try." I declared.

"I guess I'll go with you." She agreed. "Just promise me that you won't laugh if I make a fool of myself out there.

In the morning, I went to find Ron. I knew that we needed to talk. I could tell that he wasn't supportive of me being in Ravenclaw and I needed to talk some sense into him. I wondered if Harry could convince him to stop being a git.

However, he wasn't the sibling that I found first.

"There's our sweet little sister." Fred declared.

"I must say brother, she looks quite good in blue." George added.

"And is that a smile on her face?" Fred questioned.

"Do you two know where Ron is?" I asked. Even though they occasionally made me laugh, their humor got tiring quickly.

"I think I saw him over by the fountain." George answered.

I then quickly walked away from them, lest I have to deal with any of their terrible jokes. I walked outside and found my youngest older brother.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Scabbers. He's keeps running away ever since Hermione got that cat." He answered before he looked at me. "So, you really did it. You really betrayed Gryffindor."

"No, I did not betray them, Ronald." I argued. "I didn't really belong in Gryffindor in the first place."

"But, you were sorted into the house, Ginevra." He pointed out. I really hated it when people used that name.

"And I made a mistake." I stated. He gasped. "Yes, the Sorting Hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw if I hadn't wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad. I was left with people that I didn't know how to connect with and it got us where we are now."

He didn't say anything.

"And by the way, your rat probably headed to the kitchen for a free meal." I stated. "I'd check there first."

He then walked away looking angry. I could see that this was driving a wedge between my brother and I, but it would go away quickly if he just stopped being a stubborn git.

I then went to class. I had a bit of a different schedule this year. It seemed like second-year Ravenclaws had Charms first with Slytherin. I was not looking forward to that at all.

"What's with the new uniform, Weasley?" Tracey Davis asked me in the hall. "They kick you out of Gryffindor?"

"No. I left of my own free will." I explained. Tracey had bullied me the year before, but now I realized that I couldn't let her push me around anymore.

"I heard that you got attacked by a dementor on the train and fainted." She replied. "Though, if you were going to change houses, why not Slytherin. You are Salazar's heir after all."

"I am not." I argued.

"Not to mention how good of a liar you are." She added. "Claiming to be possessed to avoid punishment is brilliant. I wish I had thought of it.

At that point, I felt like I was going to cry. She knew how to get under my skin.

"They always put all of the bitches in Slytherin." Mandy interrupted. "Do you really think a Ravenclaw would be dumb enough to fall your attempt to get her to attack you so we lose points?"

"When was the last time Ravenclaw won the House Cup?" Tracey challenged. "In fact, when was the last time Ravenclaw won anything?"

"Right now, when I beat you to class." Mandy retorted before she took my hand the two of headed into the classroom.

"Thanks." I told her.

"I believe it was your idea for us to stick together." She said. We then headed to the tables and we each took a seat.

I was probably a little bit behind in Charms. I knew that I might need to do some extra homework to catch up. I was confident that I would be able to catch up quickly because Luna, Mandy and I had promised to do our homework together as much as we could. There really wasn't a lot we could do outside of school since we were only second-years. Ron was going to go to Hogsmeade, but I didn't care about that since I didn't really want to go anywhere with him.

After all of my classes were done, I decided to go to the library. I still had to focus on my mission. I was still going to solve the case of Sirius Black and look for anything that the Ministry may have missed.

So, Ron and Ginny don't exactly agree on the whole changing houses thing, but he'll probably come around eventually. Plus we met Mandy who is played by Lucinda Dryzek (see Pirates of the Caribbean) and Tracey who is played Sara Bolger. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
